Garage Girl
by Valina Bosch
Summary: Jade Black was so looking forward to a new start when she and her family, her father Billy and her brother Jacob, moved to Detroit, Michigan. Little did she know that when you involve the tool man and his family, everything is far from normal.
1. We Arrive

It isn't easy being a mythical creature, I'll tell you that. It's even harder leaving behind the people _like _you. I'm almost positive you've heard the story of Jacob Black or at least Bella Swan, but have you heard the story of Jacob's twin sister, Jade? I didn't think so. To get started the story of Jacob was embellished. After Jacob and his sister phased, their father didn't think it safe for them to stay and fight against those horrible blood-sucking monsters. So they left. Easy as that they picked up their worldly possessions and left. They went to Detroit, Michigan a place no one thought to look for them. Jake and Jade phased every once in a while to make sure they kept their "powers" but other than that they were normal 16 year old kids. We start the story when they arrive in Detroit. Sit back relax and enjoy the story.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Billy exclaimed, His teenage brood following him up to the stairs, each loaded down with boxes. Billy wheeled his wheelchair to the side while the kids brought the boxes into their designated rooms. When that was done Jake picked up his dad and Jade picked up the wheelchair. They set him down in the living room of the house. It was a split-level so that made things difficult. Billy set to work unpacking boxes in the living room while Jake and Jade set up their individual rooms. Once finished they returned to the living room to find their father.

"Remind me why we had to move again because I can't seem to recall that particular detail. All I know is that I miss my friends." Jake whined.

"Oh quit your whining princess. Think of it this way, now we can make new friends and not have to talk about phasing at all. That's an added bonus in itself. Plus your friends were eating all of MY food."

"It's not our fault we have fast metabolisms and have to eat all the time because of this stupid freaking legend. I look at it this way, now we have a like nuclear secret to keep and can't tell anyone."

"First of all your right it isn't your fault and second of all think about this, now we can walk around and not have people stare at us because we're in Sam's "gang" or as you affectionately termed it "hall monitors on steroids"."

"I guess you're right and I should just embrace it as a fresh start. Now I'm going to work on building some ramps for all of these stairs. Care to help me?"

"Nope, I have better things to do like figure out how to decorate my room and bathroom." After a while I decide to paint the walls a bright aqua color and paint my furniture yellow. I like colorful things so there would be a lot more color. "Dad I'm going to go paint shopping, can I have some cash?" I asked bounding down the stairs.

"Sure, here's $100. That will be enough."

"I don't know if it will."

"It wasn't a question, now go get your paint." he said with a chuckle. I laughed and took the keys to Jake's car, the rabbit.

"Hey don't take my car!" Jake screamed.

"Too late!" I exclaimed running out the door. I was only more excited to get to the paint store and find that they were having a sale. Oh yeah I rock. I got aqua, yellow, fuchsia, and lime green paint. I was also able to get some paint remover to take the stain off of my furniture, sand paper to smooth everything out, and some brand new shelves to paint. We had a bunch of stuff from when Jake baby's his car, so I didn't have to buy anything else. When I pulled in the driveway I noticed that dad's car was gone so I assumed that meant that Jake needed to go get something for the ramps. "Just great!" I exclaimed knowing I would have to everything in myself.

"Hey there! You must be the new neighbor." exclaimed a middle aged woman from next door. "Hi, I'm Jill Taylor." she said, extending her hand.

"Jade Black and I'm just one of the three new neighbors. Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Do you need some help with those bags?" She asked.

"Umm yeah actually I do, if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh its not trouble at all." she said grabbing a few of the bags. I grabbed the rest and my house key and opened the door.

"Dad, I'm home and I brought the neighbor." I called.

"I'm in the living room." called my dad. I set my packages down and took the bags Jill was carrying. I led her down to the living room where my dad was watching football. He turned from the tv to meet Jill.

"Dad, this is Jill Taylor, Jill this is my dad, Billy Black."

"Nice to meet you Jill. Thanks for helping my daughter with her packages."

"It was no problem Billy. It's nice meeting you too." We all talked a while and then Jill had to leave but invited us to dinner the following Friday.

"I like her." Dad said.

"Me too, Dad ,me too." I said and then ran up to my room to move all of the furniture and get ready to paint the next day. Jake came home after a while with some wood for the ramps. We ordered pizza and sat around the rest of the night. "Hey Jake is there any chance I can convince you to help me paint my room tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"I'll do it but only because of the endless amount of blackmail-able information you have on me." I giggled and began to clean up. "You're going to bed?"

"Yes and you should too because tomorrow…. We paint at dawn. Mwahhahaha." I said dramatically and ran up the stairs. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

Hey internet dudes and dudettes, I'm back with a new story. Yes the other's will be continued but I just couldn't wait on this. Enjoy!


	2. We Meet

"I think I'm going to be permanently the color aqua." I laughed as I trudged down the stairs at noon the next day, Jake right behind me. We had gotten up early and painted my room and then ended up having a paint fight. Thank God that I had a tarp on the floor.

"What did you two do?" asked my dad. "Wait on second thought, I don't think I want to know."

"You're probably right."

"At least go take a shower before lunch." We nodded and trudged back up stairs to clean up. After that we ran back down stairs and enjoyed the meal thrown together from whatever we had in our cupboards because Jake and I were too lazy to go to the store. We ate and then had other things to do.

"Hey Jake can you move your car to the drive way to work on it because I need the garage to paint my furniture."

"Can't you paint without me moving the car?"

"Not unless you want the Rabbit to be a lovely shade of yellow or pink."

"Fine I'll move it right away." he said grabbing his keys. I set up the power painter and my yellow paint. I painted my bed frame and dresser yellow. Then I cleaned out the painter and painted my shelves and my bedside table fuchsia. While the furniture dried I went up to my room and painted the chair rail and mop boards lime green. Then I grabbed my wallet and went to the store to get my new bedding. I got zebra stripe bedding and some colorful throw pillows as well as some frames and a memo board. I picked up a bright purple desk too so that worked out well. I put everything in the garage for the night and started making dinner and cleaning the house. We ate the dinner I made which consisted of grilled Italian seasoned chicken on ciabatta bread with steamed russet potatoes. As you can tell I am the cook of the family.

"Dinner was wonderful, sweetheart."

"Yeah it was really good."

"Thank you!" I did the dishes and we all sat on the couch for a couple hours watching TV and when I got tired I kicked Jake and dad out and made my bed on the couch. I fell asleep to sweet dreams of everything but sugar plums.

The next morning I woke up and upon realizing we had no food left in the house, scrawled a note on the back of some scrap paper and went to the store. After that I made pancakes and sausage and had everything set up by time the smell had wafted upstairs and got my dad's attention. Jake can sleep through anything so I had to march upstairs and throw him out of bed demanding that he greet the day and get downstairs before I ate his portion of food. The only reason he came down stairs was because his food was in danger.

After breakfast I lugged all of my furniture upstairs to set up my room. Once everything was set up I made the bed and set up all of my clothes and pictures. Then I set up my bathroom. After that I got to make lunch. After lunch I went upstairs to decide what to wear to dinner at the Taylors that night. After all it was Friday. After I picked out my outfit, I decided to make a pie for desert to be nice. Apple pie always goes over well. After the pie was out to cool I went upstairs to get dressed and do my hair and makeup. As I was putting in my earrings and adjusting my sweater I heard the door open. "Ooh, pie!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Don't touch it!" I growled, bounding down the stairs. "It's for dinner with the neighbors tonight now go get dressed and try not to look like the schmuck I know you are."

"Why are you so mean to me? First you deny me pie and then you insult me. Some sister you are." Jake said with faux resentment. I just laughed and put the pie into a container. I wheeled my dad into his room to get ready and left the boys too it.

***1 hour later***

"Will you hurry up, Jake? I swear you take longer in the bathroom than I do, and that is saying something." I screamed from the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry, I was trying not to look like a schmuck." he said running past me.

"Are you going to hold that against me forever?"

"Probably, now let's go we're going to be late."

"Do I want to know?" dad asked.

"Probably not, let's go." I said wheeling him down the ramp Jake made for the front steps. When we got to the Taylor's door Jake picked up dad and I took his wheelchair and set it up on the front porch. Jake carried dad up the stairs and set him in the chair. Then I readjusted Jake's shirt and wiped the dirt off of his face (I swear he was clean when we left the house). I knocked on the door and it was answered by Jill.

"Hi Jade, Billy nice to see you again, Oh you must be Jacob, it's nice to meet you." Jill said shaking all of our hands.

"The pleasure is all mine." Jake replied. He could be rather nice when he wanted to be.

"Thank you for inviting us over Jill, I made a pie for desert." I said.

"Oh you didn't have to do that, but its appreciated all the same. Here you guys can come in and meet my husband and my kids." she said ushering us in and closing the door. "Billy, Jade, Jacob this is my husband, Tim and my kids, Brad, Randy, and Mark. Guys these are our knew neighbors Billy, Jacob, and Jade." I would have said something but I was too busy staring at the middle boy. Randy I think his name was. My whole world was rearranging as I stood staring at this boy.

Oh. My. God.


End file.
